The Little Speed Striker Part 5 - Susie watches Shelly
A funny part! Transcript (unbeknownst to Shelly and Stephan, a teenage boy and a teenage girl are watching them run away) (the boy has fair skin, short blond hair and medium eyes. He wears a red t-shirt, white pants and black tennis shoes. This is Brian) (the girl has tan skin, short brown hair and oval eyes. She wears a red top, a white skirt and black ballet flats. This is Riley) (meanwhile, in a secret lab, a Robot-like young lady is watching Shelly and Stephan running in a computer screen while sitting on her metallic armchair. This Robot-like young lady has long pink hair, blue eyes, white skin with pink blush, and she wears a metallic secretary outfit. This is Susie, the Robot Secretary from Kirby: Planet Robobot) Susie: Yeah! Hurry to school, little girl. We wouldn't want to miss your teacher's work day now, would we? Work day, indeed! Oh. Jeez! (she takes a cup of tea) In my day we had fantastical work days in a school. (she puts the cup of tea on the table) And now, look at me - wasted away to practically nothing - banished and exiled and practically starving, while the teacher and other students work. Well, I'll give them something to work soon enough. Brian! Riley! (Brian hurts his knee with a piece of wood. Then, he disinfects his injured knee) I want you to keep an extra close watch on a cute little girl! (cut to Susie. She's smiling evilly) She might be the fool girl to Jarod's undoing! (fade in black, except for her blue eyes before they fade as well) (fade to the school garden where Shelly is being scolded by Jarod and Casey) Jarod: I just don't think what we're going to do, Shelly Carson. Shelly: Jarod, I'm sorry! I just forgot. Jarod: As a result of your careless behavior. Casey: Careless and hopeless behavior! Jarod: The entire work day... Casey: Well, it was ruined. That's all. It's completely destroyed! (goes to Shelly) This musical was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you I am the brutal boy of the entire town! (finally, Stephan can't take it anymore! So he comes to Shelly's rescue by jumping into the stupid argument) Stephan: (furiously) But it wasn't her fault! (upset) Uh, well, first, uh, Petey Piranha chased us. (giggles nervously) And we tried to... (cut to Jarod and Casey looking at each other: they don't seem too sure about what Stephan is saying) Stephan: (off-screen) And the monster went... (cut back to Stephan) Stephan: (imitates a hissing cat) And...and we were like...HELP!!! Whew! And then we were safe. But then a boy named Rufus came, and it was this is this and that is that and... Jarod: (upon hearing what Stephan said) Rufus? (Stephan gulps and covers his face before running behind Shelly that glares at him. Jarod gets determinedly mad) Jarod: What? Oh! You went to the vacation again, didn't you? Didn't you?!?! Shelly: Nothing happened. Jarod: Oh, Shelly! How many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those bullying children! Uh, by one of those monsters! Shelly: Jarod! They're not monsters! Jarod: They're dangerous! (he grabs Shelly by the jumper) Do you think I want to see my littlest girl snared by a knife? Shelly: (furiously) I'm 8 years-old! I'm not a baby anymore! Jarod: (pointing his finger at her) Don't you take that tone of voice with me, Shelly Carson! Shelly: Err... Jarod: As long as you live in that school! Shelly: Err... Jarod: You'll obey my rules! Shelly: (nervously) But if you would just listen... Jarod: Not another word! And I am never! Never to hear of you going to a vacation again! Is that clear? (Shelly is about to scold Jarod, but she is really depressed, and she runs away, jealously with Stephan following her) (Jarod is very upset, and feels sorry for himself) Casey: (giggles nervously) Children. (scoffs) They think they know everything. You give them an inch, they run all over you. Jarod: Do you think...it was too hard on her? Casey: Definely not. Why, if Shelly was my assistant, I'd show her who was boss. None of this "flitting to a vacation" and other such nonsense. No, Jarod. I'd keep her under tough control! Jarod: (getting the idea) You're absolutely right, Casey! Casey: Of course. Jarod: Shelly needs constant supervision! Casey: Constant supervision. Jarod: Someone to watch over her! To keep her out of trouble! Casey: All the time? Jarod: And you're just the young boy to do it! (cut to Casey running through the corridor) Casey: How do I get myself into these situations? I should be writing lyrical operas, not tagging along after some headstrong girls! (Casey looks to his left and sees Shelly and Stephan outside the school. Shelly and Stephan run, and Casey runs after them, noticing this) Casey: Huh? What is that little girl up to? (he runs after Shelly and Stephan) (later, Casey had followed Shelly to a Golden Room. He's panting heavily and has a yard from them. So, he hides under behind the door. Shelly looks around to see if anyone is watching her. At that moment, Casey kneels down, so that he won't be discovered!) (Shelly opens the Golden Cellar, and she and Stephan enter inside) (Casey sees this and tries to run after them, but when the door closes on Casey's jumper, Casey gets trapped and tries to break free. He grabs into a hole in the ceiling and attempts to pull himself out. He finally pulls himself out with a pop. Casey bumps into a soccer ball and falls into the ground, rubbing his head) Casey: Huh? Trivia If you like it, click on The Parody Wiki page. Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Silvia Cassani's Channel Category:A Fandom User